Angela Williamson and The Quest for Pandora's Pithios
by Greyglove
Summary: I didn't want to be who I am. And didn't ask for what happened to me to happen to anyone else. I'll tell you my story just try not to scream.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to be who I am. Who I am has made my life a living Hades. I'll tell you who I am; Just don't freak out.

My name is Angela Williamson. And I'm a demigod. If your reading my story than you probably already know what that is but if you don't I'll explain. I am the daughter of Apollo, the god of music, poetry, prophecy, medicine, and a whole bunch of other things. The Greek gods of Olympus are still around. Zeus, Hera Artemis, Athena, all of them are. And they are still doing what they did three millennia ago, having children with mortals. My mom isn't the flashiest person but she does mean a lot to me. She met my dad at a Queen concert back in the 90s right after she graduated high school. They were together for a couple of months but it was enough for her to get pregnant with me. He left a week before I was born, some groupie thing in New Mexico and she never saw him again. My mom never knew who he was. I didn't find out until years later when my life started to get weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Drakon Ate my Car

I woke up on the last day of summer vaca. I turned over in my bed not wanting it to be over. I had had a lot of fun this summer. My mom had rent a cabin on the coast of the Gulf of California. The water had been amazingly clear all summer. I swam every day. I was at least 5 shades tanner. Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I had already packed last night. I was really going out to say good-bye to the ocean. Living in the land locked city of Topeka, Kansas meant I didn't get to see large bodies of water like this.

As I made my way outside I knew today wasn't going to be normal because for just a second I thought I saw what looked like an ancient Greek trireme floating on the water. I rubbed at my eyes and it disappeared. _Weird_ , I thought. I just woke up that's made me see that. But it had looked familiar. I could have sworn I'd seen it before, but where…

It was on the tip of my tongue when my mom for me from inside the cabin. "Angela," she called, "We have to leave soon. Come eat something." I sighed, turned my back to the ocean, and walked inside.

We packed into the car, just my mom and me, and started on our way back home. Close to 21 and half hours in the car. I had made sure to have all my electronics at full battery when we left. After six hours, my mom decided that we needed to make a bathroom stop. We stopped just on the Mexico side of the border. My mom ran into the restroom while I grabbed a snack and drink.

On my way back out to the car I saw something that was impossible. A giant lizard was munching on the back of the car. I dropped my bag of snacks. Bad idea. Its head swung toward me. I was about to look it in the eye when I heard a voice over my head shout, "Don't look it in the eye." My head swung upward just in time to see a giant Greek trireme floating in the sky. I sat hard on the ground and watched as a kid about my age jump off the side and land right in front of me. He had straight black hair. When he looked back at me, I saw his eyes were a perfect sea green. He pulled a pen out his pocket, threw the cap off, and charged at the lizard. As he ran, the pen grew into a full sized sword. The kid promptly jabbed and ducked at the creature until he landed a blow that knocked the lizard to dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I Dream Of Magic

The kid walked up to me and helped me up. Two more kids jumped off the ship. Well at least one of them did, the other one flew down as a bird and then became a kid.

"My names Percy, this is Frank and Jason, is there anyone else here with you?" He was looking around worriedly.

"My mom is in the bathroom she should be back any second."

"Percy, we better leave soon we don't know if there are more monsters nearby." Jason says. He has blond hair and a slight tan. When he speaks the little scar on his lips folds.

"Ok," he turned to me, "What's your name?"

"Angela. Angela Williamson."

"Well Angela, you're going to have to come with us."


	4. AWatQfPP FYI

**So for those who are still looking to read this story I have it on my Deviantart for the profile Ponyfan1005 (don't hate the name) and that's where they'll be posted from now on.**


End file.
